warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plataforma Mantícora
.]] The Manticore Platform is an Imperial weapons platform that is used by the Imperial Guard for anti-air defence and as a siege weapon. The Manticore Platform is equipped with a rotating turret armed with either four Manticore Missiles or Storm Eagle Rocketsfor siege operations or four heat-seeking Sky Eagle Rockets for anti-air defence. When armed for air defence, the Manticore Platform is usually used by the Imperial Guard as a static weapons emplacement, usually placed in close proximity to Imperial artillery formations in order to protect them from enemy aircraft. They are also placed next to important static targets, such as bridges, command posts and airfields. When the Manticore Platform is used for siege warfare, the platform is placed on the besieging attacker's forward positions where it can unleash powerful, long-range volleys of ordinance against a target with great speed. A battery of Manticore Platforms is capable of saturating fire zones, collapsing Void Shields, and shattering armoured structures. The Manticore Platform, much like the Earthshaker Cannon and Hydra Flak Platforms, makes use of the common Phaeton Pattern Imperial weapons platform that is comprised of four stabiliser legs. These legs can fold up and motorised tracks can be attached so that the platform, and its mounted weapon, can be towed into place. These platforms are usually towed by larger Imperial support vehicles such as Trojans, as smaller support vehicles, such as the Centaur, are not powerful enough to tow the weight of the platform and its weapon. Each Manticore Platform is crewed by several specially trained Imperial Guard soldiers, usually a commander, a gunner, and several loaders. The crew will ride in the Trojan assigned to their platform when it is moved. Manticore Platforms must also be continuously tended to by a group of the artillery battery's attendant Tech-priests to ensure the Machine Spirit that governs the platform's temperamental weapons system is never offended, which can lead to its weapons veering off-target, failing to detonate, or even exploding before being fired. Las Plataformas Mantícora se despliegan por norma en grupos formados por tres plataformas, sus tripulaciones, y tres vehículos troyanos para remolcarlas. El proceso de recarga de la Plataforma Mantícora es un proceso que consume tiempo que implica a muchos Tecnosacerdotes concomitantes y otros equipos especializados. Después de que la plataforma dispara su andanada de misiles o cohetes debe ser protegida, mientras tiene lugar el proceso de recarga. No consta en los registros imperiales cómo llegan al campo los nuevos misiles y cohetes de la plataforma, aunque lo más probable es que involucre a uno de los muchos tipos de camiones imperiales pesados de suministro o de remolque sin nombre. Armamento La Plataforma Mantícora es armada normalmente con cuatro misiles Mantícora. Estos misiles son cohetes de combustible sólido guiados que pueden alcanzar velocidades de hasta 300 metros por segundo una vez en el aire. Los misiles Mantícora estándar están armado con una ojiva de alto explosivo capaz de causar enormes daños a vehículos y estructuras blindadas enemigas, aunque también es capaz de ser equipado con ojivas incendiarias de oxi-phospor, por lo que también es un arma anti-infantería devastadora. La Plataforma Mantícora también puede ser armada con cohetes Águila Celestial guiados por calor, que permiten a las Plataformas Mantícora ser utilizada como una plataforma antiaérea efectiva en lugar de las más comunes Plataforma Hydra La plataforma también puede ser armado con cohetes Águila de la Tormenta guiados por calor, que son similares a los Mantícora pero carecen de los sistemas de guía. Los cohetes Águila de la Tormenta pueden ser lanzados sobre posiciones y formaciones enemigas donde la ojiva guiada por calor se sentirá atraída por estructuras enemigas importantes que contengan equipo que produzca calor como generadores eléctricos, equipos de comunicaciones y los motores de los vehículos enemigos. La Plataforma Mantícora no tiene ningún otro tipo de armas, aunque la tripulación de la plataforma está equipada con pistolas y rifles láser para defenderse, amén de la propia plataforma, para defenderse de un ataque terrestre enemigo. La plataforma puede ser cubierta con redes de camuflaje para mejor ocultación ante el enemigo. Especificaciones Técnicas Galería Plataforma Mantícora 2.jpg|Plataforma Mantícora vista por detrás. Plataforma Mantícora 3.jpg|Plataforma Mantícora del 27º Regimiento Blindado Konig. Plataforma Mantícora 4.jpg|Plataforma Mantícora del 146º Regimiento de Catachan, equipado con ojivas incendiarias durante los combates en la junglas equatoriales de Yarant II. Plataforma Mantícora 5.jpg|Plataforma Mantícora del 28º Regimiento Blindado Valhallano, estacionado en Betalis IV. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Imperial Armour (Volumen Uno). * Imperial Armour Apocalypse II. * Imperial Armour Aeronautica. * Aeronautica Imperialis. Categoría:Armamento de la Guardia Imperial Categoría:Artículos para traducir